1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which can rotate a display and display images on a plurality of screens of the display of a vertical direction, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related-art display apparatus has a rectangular shape whose width is longer than its height. Such a display apparatus of a rectangular shape whose width is longer than its height displays a single image wide such that a more realistic image can be provided. However, when such a rectangular display apparatus provides a plurality of images by dividing a display screen, an aspect ratio of the image may be distorted or vividness of the image may deteriorate.
On the other hand, as communication technologies have been developed and users' demands have been diversified, recent display apparatuses may provide various additional functions for a single image, However, users using a related-art display apparatus should hide a part of the screen or should change the screen in order to perform the additional services for the image while viewing the image. That is, there is a problem that the user cannot keep viewing the image that he/she has viewed when using the additional services.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for displaying a current image continuously without distorting it, and providing various services related to the image. Also, there is a need for a method for displaying a content whose height is longer than its width without distorting an image.